Alejandro
Coverage thumb|216pxAlejandro, along with Sierra, makes his debut in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. In this episode, he is introduced as a contestant on Chris' new fake reality show, Total Drama Dirtbags. Right off the bat, he is shown to be very rude, as he pushed Cody down on the red carpet for no reason and walked right past Chris even after he gives him a friendly greeting. He was later shown giving the Gemmie award for "Best Reality Show." It takes him a very long time to open the envelope revealing the winner of the award, which was "Golden Oldies in Their Undies". After the Gemmies, Alejandro is shown driving a bus to New York City with all of the other cast members of Total Drama Dirtbags on board. However, the entire Total Drama cast, and Sierra, in a bus driven by Courtney, intercepted them and eventually managed to sabotage the Dirtbag bus with the chocolate caramel candies Owen had smuggled on board. After Chris rescues the original cast, and goes to the film lot, Alejandro is shown giving Owen and the rest of the cast pancakes. Then, Chris reveals that there never really was a Total Drama Dirtbags, which seemed to anger him, but he makes up for it by letting Alejandro join the cast in Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro then goes into the makeup confessional for the first time, and states, "Watch out, Total Drama nerds. The new guy is going all the way to the top." Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Alejandro is shown to charm many contestants in the competition, including Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Ezekiel and Chef Hatchet.becomes increasingly jealous as Alejandro charms and flirts with Lindsay, during the tour of the plane. Alejandro thinks that Tyler is completely incompetent, due to the fact that he sees Tyler fail to accomplish something several times. He competes in the challenge by going over the pyramid with no problems at all, while Tyler struggles. Alejandro seems to be very athletic, which causes Tyler to be even more jealous. At first he was going alone, but later on he offered help to Lindsay and Bridgette, after seeing them having trouble on going up the pyramid, leaving Tyler on his own during the challenge. He carries Bridgette and Lindsay up the pyramid, and surfs down the pyramid with them. He ends up on the second team, later known as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Alejandro was shown in the confessional to be very angry about the other members on his team, calling them "incompetent idiots" in Spanish. Heather was the first contestant to question his honesty; however, by the end of the third season, many others noticed his connivance and labeled him as a villain. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro inspires his entire team with his strategic ability, with the exception of Sierra, who ends up switching teams anyway and not believing in him. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro reveals that he has an IQ of a hundred sixty-three and has a degree in engineering. He flirts with the members of Team Amazon. Courtney says that she already has Duncan, but Alejandro says that he doesn't deserve her, and that it is a pity that she is in a relationship with a quitter. When getting to the second part of the challenge, he blows a kiss to Heather, which seems to have an effect on her, but it quickly goes away. Owen calls Alejandro "Al" after getting his name wrong twice, and the second time Alejandro shivers, and yet again shivers at the thought of being called Al in the confessional, although he passes it off as it being "chilly in here," not because of his dislike of the nickname. He is partly responsible for his team coming in second place, as he demanded Izzy to talk to Team Amazon's camel after the team couldn't get their camel in the boat. By the end of the episode in the confessional, Alejandro notes how nobody on the show knows a thing about him. He says that he intends to keep it that way, saying "Because compared to me, Heather's a saint!" Having watched his confessional, Chris then said that they finally had "a real contestant." thumb|256pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Alejandro is seen at the very beginning of the episode, catching Leshawna's hand right before she falls off the plane, due to a hole in the plane's wall. Leshawna then becomes infatuated with Alejandro. Alejandro starts to up his game and begins a long act to drag each contestant down. Alejandro quickly takes up leadership of his team, even taking participation in the first challenge and winning it, due to charming and befriending his panda bear. Before the second challenge, Alejandro uses Harold's pride and knowledge of Japan to boost his confidence. Alejandro leads his team during the second challenge, but their commercial doesn't win. When Team Victory is put on the chopping block, Alejandro convinces Harold to do the honorable thing like a real samurai, stating that Leshawna loves men with honor. This results in Harold eliminating himself in place of DJ. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Alejandro tricks Bridgette into kissing him in the first challenge. She tries to tell him that she has a boyfriend, but she has an obvious crush on him. They go through half of the first challenge together. Before they leave for their separate teams, Alejandro offers Bridgette his shirt, claiming that his Latino blood prevents him from getting cold. He asks her to kiss him one more time, but when she is about to, he steps out of the way and her tongue sticks to a pole. He leaves her behind and his team eventually wins the challenge. Owen tries to give him a high-five at the end of the challenge, but he simply walks away rudely. At Team Victory's elimination ceremony, Alejandro's plan worked and Bridgette was voted off. Alejandro's cover was almost blown when Bridgette tried to tell her team about him being "evil." But Chris saved his reputation (most likely to keep the show interesting and the ratings up) by promptly pushing Bridgette off the plane before she could say anything else. Later, in the confessional, he admitted that he was using Bridgette and plotting to get her voted off, due to her being "expendable." He then says, "Some will prove to be more challenging than others. But one by one, they'll all go down." Alejandro tries to win the girls' favors in Broadway, Baby! by bringing food to the loser section. Lindsay accepts, but Heather declines and tells Sierra to do the same. Alejandro realizes Heather has influence over Sierra, so he tells Sierra that Chris misses his glory days, which causes Sierra to reveal facts about him, which annoys Chris. He has no problems climbing the rope and hits Owen on the head when he was stuck on the fireman pole. He was the one to push the carriage during the challenge, and did not notice that Heather switched his team's carriage with a real baby carriage. His team was the last to arrive, but it was saved, since it was an reward challenge. thumb|left|248pxAs of Slap Slap Revolution, Alejandro is apparently the self-proclaimed captain of his team, even though the other members don't seem to mind. Alejandro continues to show a strong dislike of Owen calling him Al instead of Alejandro. He also starts flirting with Leshawna in this episode, similar to how he played Bridgette. She falls for him instantly. When the team is preparing to start shoveling meat into the giant grinder, he quickly pulls Izzy out of the grinder when she starts fooling around and almost falls into the chute. Later, as they are sliding down the massive mountainside, he sits on the back of their "sled" and steers by using a long stick as a rudder. In the dancing challenge, Alejandro steps up to the plate, along with Owen and Noah, as the dancers for his team; as the team practices Noah scolds him for flirting with a member of the other team, but Alejandro reassures him that it's only part of his plan. In the second half of the dancing challenge, when they are suspended high above the ground, he manages to easily knock Cody off the platform and makes it to the final four.He is up against Sierra. However, when he sees Heather get beaten up by Leshawna, to the point where she loses a tooth, he gives up, closing his eyes and spreading his arms out as a symbol of defeat, and lets Sierra knock him off so that he can be with Heather. However, when Noah asks him about his strange actions he attempts to cover up his surrender by saying that he was "distracted" by the fight between the two girls. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Heather confronts him in the cafeteria, asking what is up with his flirting with Leshawna. In response, he flirts with her, saying that her missing tooth brings out the anger in her. She storms off in fury. Later, when Leshawna is voted off by Lindsay and DJ, she manages to hold onto the doorway after Chris pushes her. Alejandro then appears from behind one of the giant tiki statues. Leshawna says, "You!" before Alejandro blows her a kiss, and subsequently pushes her off the plane. thumb|246pxAt the beginning of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Owen accidentally punches Alejandro in the eye when he wakes up and thus, he is forced to wear an eye-patch throughout the episode, earning the nickname "Pirate Pablo" from Heather. He along with the rest of his team take the left path in the amazon when the challenge begins and he is the first of Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot to make it across the river by zip-lining across it with his belt. That night after his team is attacked by giant caterpillars, they take turns at night to stand guard and during Alejandro's turn Owen gets kidnapped by the caterpillars and he does nothing to defend him. At daybreak Alejandro says there's no time to make a head-count and he Tyler, Izzy and Noah go ahead without realizing they'd left Owen behind. When Chris doesn't allow them to continue without Owen, Alejandro goes to fetch him and retrieves Owen from inside a giant silk cocoon the caterpillars had locked him in. He then tries to blame Izzy, Tyler and Noah for leaving him and says that he was the only one who wanted to look for him, making him his only friend, but Owen is not convinced. By the end of the episode his team ends up in second place again and he goes to see the elimination ceremony of Team Amazon and tries to "comfort" Heather by saying that if she gets eliminated she makes the game a whole lot easier for him. In the end nobody gets eliminated and Heather promises to destroy Alejandro after she destroys her team. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Alejandro helps Cody hide from Sierra (he even lets him share the confessional). He then argues with Heather when she says his team is much unorganized. During the challenge, he tells Izzy that they are going up against Chef in finding the statue pieces to get her to look for them. He then tells Noah to retrieve the last piece that is behind security lasers. While the teams are assembling the statues, Heather accuses Alejandro of mixing their statues' pieces, he does not help assemble the statue, but once Noah completes it, Alejandro notices that their statue (the armless Venus De Milo) has the David statue's arms.Alejandro is last seen laughing with Noah at Tyler during the Walk-Off challenge. thumb|left|264pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Alejandro and his team attempt to form an alliance with DJ. After being pushed out of the plane, he taunts Heather by telling her that she should have asked for the alliance with DJ before giving him the cushion. When he reaches the boat with his team, he tells Izzy to get Owen out of the water by using the net. After Izzy caught a lobster, Alejandro tells Owen not to eat it. Then Alejandro starts off Sea Shanty Mix. When his team reaches shore, he asks about the reward. When Chris reveals it was Heather shucking clams, he taunts Heather yet again. In the second part of the challenge, he deciphers Jerd's second phrase correctly. After DJ sees the Egyptian markings on the cod, he convinces him to kiss it. Before DJ kisses the cod, he also convinces Tyler to kiss the cod by telling him to imagine it is Lindsay. His team and Team Victory win the challenge. While eating the clam chowder, he discovers Owen's socks in it, which were put in there by Heather. In the confessional, he is seen brushing his teeth while ranting in Spanish. He then reveals that he drew the Egyptian symbol on the fish to manipulate DJ. In Jamaica Me Sweat ,Alejandro is first seen relaxing in the First Class compartment. He notices that DJ has fallen for his trick to make him feel like his curse is lifted. In the confessional, he brags about how well his idea to paint the Egyptian symbol on the fish worked out. During the diving challenge, he taunts Heather by saying "You have nice form!" to get her to fall into the water instead of dive, which worked much to his amusement. He later dives in to save Gwen. During the bobsled challenge, Alejandro is paired with Tyler, and tells him to trust his instincts. In the final round, he reveals to DJ that he is still cursed, in order to end his continual success in the challenge. Alejandro also made one of the tracks crooked so when DJ went, his bobsled flew off the track and he lost the challenge. Alejandro brags once again about his success in the confessional. He then tells Tyler to put his headband over his eyes for the round, where he breaks the track behind him so DJ will crash. thumb|242pxIn I See London..., Alejandro is shown lying down on a bench in the economy class section. Alejandro, annoyed by his insane teammates, excuses himself and leaves the economy class section. In the confessional, Alejandro sighs and asks how many more episodes remain. Alejandro then enters the first-class compartment, where he sees Chef and Chris talking with a person that looks like Jack the Ripper. Alejandro accidentally makes the door move and quickly hides after Chris asks Chef if he heard something. However, when he turns around, he sees the mysterious figure and screams, before the camera fades to black. At the end of the challenge, Alejandro is revealed to have heard Noah talking about his distrust in him, and recollects Noah's comparison of him to a slippery eel. Alejandro is supposedly responsible for his elimination, as he is seen smirking when Noah tells Owen to watch out for "eels." In Greece's Pieces, Alejandro is seen to have become good friends with Tyler after spending time with him stuck on the plane in the previous episode, much to Owen's worry. When he notices tension between Tyler and Duncan, he states he must find out what it is and use it to his advantage. When Chris is announcing the challenge, Alejandro agrees with Courtney, pointing out that the Olympics were born in Greece, as opposed to Rome, Italy. When he notices tension between Duncan and Gwen, he initially believes that Tyler and Gwen are secretly dating, but quickly abandons that idea. Suspicious of Duncan and Gwen, he spies on them while they sing Greek Mix, and learns that Tyler saw the two of them kiss. In the final round, Alejandro competes against Heather in a hurdles race and, although he proves to be very flexible, loses, forcing a tie-breaker. Fearing that the challenge will be too close for comfort, he pressures Tyler into telling everyone about Gwen and Duncan's kiss, which causes a brief delay, allowing Tyler to get a head start on the tie breaker. Despite the head start, Team Amazon wins yet again, sending Alejandro and the rest of his team to the elimination ceremony. Despite this, nobody from his team is eliminated, with Chris choosing to ignore the vote and eliminate an intern. In The EX-Files, Alejandro, like everybody else, witnesses Courtney breaking up with Duncan in the public dining area. Unlike most of the contestants, he does not appear to be affected by the fight, looking bored throughout. Being aware of Courtney's temperament, he manipulates her into getting back at Duncan and Gwen by flirting with Tyler. While the jet was being attacked by the aliens, Alejandro reveals he hypnotized Owen to snap out of his flying fear, winning a bet with Duncan, stating in the confessional that he learned how to do it from his Uncle Julio and that he gave Owen another trigger. During the challenge, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot follows Duncan's plan of trespassing the laser area by throwing rocks. While him and Tyler succeed (although Tyler hits a cactus), Owen gets a blast and gets into the other side where he's captured by the security system. While Tyler climbs over the electric gate, Duncan and he get through the open door. Alejandro goes with Tyler to look for an artifact, encountering two aliens and being attacked by them. When Duncan arrives, he accepted to not vote Duncan off in exchange of his help with the alien. After releasing Owen from the machine, Alejandro gets annoyed by his over-reaction and activates Owen's hypnosis by saying "Revenge," which causes Owen to give himself a mega-wedgie over his head and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" (for Duncan's total amusement). Before arriving to Chris with the alien, Tyler gets caught by one of the mines, killing the alien and their winning chances in the process. Alejandro looks the angriest out of them. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler gets the Drop of Shame, due to him failing the challenge and Alejandro voting him off after promising not to vote for Duncan. Him and Duncan smile when Courtney swears revenge at Duncan and Gwen, while Owen starts dancing again. thumb|left|206pxIn Picnic at Hanging Dork, Owen tells Duncan about Alejandro scoring on Bridgette and Leshawna, to which Alejandro quickly defends like he didn't mean to involve them, yet Duncan is nonetheless impressed. They both plan to get rid of Courtney by messing with her. Alejandro starts flirting with Courtney, while Duncan pretends to be affected by this, but Gwen starts to believe it. During the challenge, Alejandro has no problem in controlling his emu. He also helps Courtney and flirts even more with her, making Heather suspicious at him again. It's when Heather starts to flirt with Duncan, that Alejandro starts to feel insecure about Heather's tactic. While he's getting closer to Courtney, she agrees into letting the other team win, surprising Alejandro greatly. Eventually Alejandro and Duncan manage to find the sheep with the team's logo and win the challenge, although not with the results Duncan expected. In Sweden Sour, Alejandro is first seen flirting with Courtney. He gets cookies from first class and gives one to her. Heather was jealous and tried to get him to look at her butt by saying that there is gum on it, but he still pays attention to Courtney. During the boat, building challenge he calls Owen a "stupid genius" when he inadvertently discovers that they were supposed to be building a boat. When he tells Owen not to say what they are building, but that is when Owen actually discovers it and blurts it out. He then sings in We Built Gwen's Face. He nominates Owen for the captain, but regrets it quickly. Heather confronts him about flirting with Courtney and he says Heather is the only girl he wants to look at. He then holds her head and it appears as if they are about to kiss, but Chris interrupts them. He is last seen telling Heather to vote Courtney off.In Niagara Brawls, Alejandro's main goal is to eliminate Owen. For the wedding challenge, Sierra is partnered with him at first, but goes insane because she wants Cody. Heather then accepts him as her partner, prompting jealously from Blaineley and Courtney. Throughout the episode, he persuades Heather, Duncan, and Sierra to vote Owen off and in the end, he succeeds. thumb|206pxIn Niagara Brawls, Alejandro's main goal is to eliminate Owen. For the wedding challenge, Sierra is partnered with him at first, but goes insane because she wants Cody. Heather then accepts him as her partner, prompting jealously from Blaineley and Courtney. Throughout the episode, he persuades Heather, Duncan, and Sierra to vote Owen off and in the end, he succeeds. In Chinese Fake-Out, Alejandro is first seen trying to explain to Heather why he is helping Sierra. During the first challenge, in an attempt to get on Duncan's good side, he lets him use the bike. He uses the skateboard instead. He qualifies for the next challenge, which is an eating contest. It is revealed that he has a weak stomach, so Courtney, who did not qualify, secretly eats his food for him. Heather realizes this, and she has Chris put a stop to it, causing Alejandro to vomit. At the elimination ceremony, just before Blaineley jumps off the plane, she reveals a few secrets. She tells Heather and Alejandro to "give it up and make out already." thumb|left|180pxIn African Lying Safari, he spends much of the episode trying to deny his attraction to Heather, despite talking in unison with her several times. He does well in the soccer portion of the first challenge, but is not as skilled at breaking open his gourd. He manages to steal Heather's tranquilizer balls when she decides to go off on her own, and aligns himself with Duncan to catch Ezekiel. Duncan and Alejandro end up sinking in quicksand, but get pulled out by Ezekiel. During the song, he mostly mocks Heather for her attempt to work alone. He comes up with a plan to distract Duncan, something more devious than even Heather would do. The plan works, though, and he captures Ezekiel, sacrificing Duncan in the process. He hugs Heather briefly, before turning awkward in front of Chris. For winning the challenge, he invites Cody up to first class, in an attempt to break the alliance between Cody and Sierra. In Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro gives Cody a cart filled with sugar and sweets in order to gain his loyalty, which works. During the first part of the challenge, Cody helps Alejandro in return, by offering to carry their eggs together in his basket. In the cave, their eggs are crushed, so they have to venture all the way back outside to find more. In the end, Alejandro loses the condor nest challenge to Heather. thumb|210pxIn Awwwwww, Drumheller, Alejandro builds a model dinosaur out of authentic dinosaur bones called, the "Allosaurus." He had the least votes for his dinosaur, so he had to dig for oil barrels with his hands. He becomes frustrated with Heather when she makes fun of his misfortune, and even yells at her, which causes her to back away. After Heather got caught under a rock, he had to decide whether to help her out or not. After singing This Is How We Will End It, Alejandro helps Heather out and makes her promise not to vote him off. At the elimination ceremony, Alejandro was supposed to get eliminated, but since Sierra blew up the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Chris eliminated her instead of Alejandro. After seeing Heather run to throw the passports in the fire, Alejandro picked them up and saw that Heather did vote for him, and will make sure Heather pays for it. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, he states that Heather makes him lose focus which causes him to start talking about Heather's ears and hair. He then slaps himself in order to focus and is later seen slapping himself over and over again. When he manages to sneak aboard a train, he finds Ezekiel in a crate alongside most of the other animals of Total Drama. He forges a temporary alliance with the now-feral Ezekiel and lets him out, bringing him aboard the train with him. When he realizes that Heather is on the same train, he lets Ezekiel attack her. During the song I'm Gonna Make It, after Ezekiel suddenly vanishes, he resorts to fighting Heather himself and is eventually pushed off the train, falling behind everyone else. While he is racing against Cody and Sierra towards Hawaii, he briefly fights Cody with a swordfish. He is about to be eliminated when his boat is launched into the air, crashing into Cody's which allows him to have a tie-breaker for a position in the final two. thumb|left|214pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro has to fight Cody in a tie-breaker. Heather, fearing that she wouldn't be able to beat Cody if it came down to a vote, distracts him long enough for Alejandro to defeat him and launch him into a shark-infested lake, which causes the peanut gallery to dislike Alejandro even more. He is extremely glad that the peanut gallery will not be voting for the winner, and is happy that there will be a challenge instead. He chooses Courtney and Tyler to assist him for the final challenge, but since Tyler was knocked out, he picks Lindsay instead. He keeps a lead against Heather throughout most of the final challenge, having less difficulty going through the obstacle course than she does. In the end, he is sure he is about to win and confronts Heather when she arrives. He admits his attraction towards Heather and they kiss, only to have Heather knee him in the groin and push him down However, afterward, Heather accidentally throws Alejandro's pineapple dummy into the volcano instead of hers. Chris shouts down to Alejandro, who is at the bottom of the volcano, that he should come back up to the top. Alejandro, realizing he has won Total Drama World Tour, runs up the cliff confidently and demands to "get what's coming to him." However, the volcano erupts and Chris, along with the rest of the other contestants, begin to run thumb|218pxdown the cliff. As they make their way down, Chris and the others trample Alejandro, who is then left for dead and covered in molten lava. As Chris signs off the episode, a severely burned Alejandro is shown. Following the ending credits of the alternate ending, Chris and Chef rebuild Alejandro as a cyborg (parodying a Star Wars scene) by placing him in The Drama Machine from Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. Chris then asks him to sign a release form until he can get the proper treatment. He asks if the million dollars is safe, to which Chris informs him it was destroyed by the lava. Alejandro reacts to this by yelling "Nooooooooooo," and Chris chuckles, before calling him a spaz.In the alternate ending, Heather throws her own dummy into the volcano, thereby winning Total Drama World Tour. After the volcano erupts, Chris and the contestants run over Alejandro. The ending then follows the same format as it did in the legitimate ending. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island thumb|left|172pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Alejandro appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is still in the Drama Machine and is standing at the bow of the yacht holding Heather in his arms, while she stares at him nervously. Total Drama All Stars thumb|194pxAlejandro is initially introduced in Heroes vs. Villains still inside the Drama Machine. He is added to the Villainous Vultures after Jo complains of the lack of a seventh team member to Chris. While still in his robot guise, he attempts to get close to Heather, who keeps telling him to back off. During the challenge, Alejandro rests on the cliff's edge while Duncan and Lightning attempt to pry Scott off a rock to take his turn. Lightning manages to get him off, but knocks Alejandro into the water. The sharks attack the robot suit, and unexpectedly frees Alejandro, who then rises to the sun and smiles charmingly and surprises many of the contestants. In the confessional, Alejandro states he has spent the year since Total Drama World Tour healing inside the Drama Machine although his legs aren't functioning. Still, he manages to win for the Villainous Vultures, getting the key that unlocks the spa house. thumb|left|175pxWith his body now recovered, Alejandro decides to get back at Heather for her betrayal two seasons ago. It's revealed that at some point between the first and second episodes, Alejandro's legs finally recovered. However he still pretends they're paralyzed in a bid to make Heather feel bad, and as a result spends the first half of the season walking on his hands. The two spend most of their time bickering with each other, such as in Moon Madness where Heather pretends to act nice due to the blue harvest moon to trick Alejandro into showing his feelings for her It isn't long until Heather decides to make a move to dispose of Alejandro, and recruits the other members of her team in joining her in voting him off, by turning them against Alejandro. By chance Heather comes upon the McLean-Brand Chris Head, however Alejandro notices this and manages to steal it from her. After their team loses, Alejandro does indeed get the majority votes thanks to Heather's efforts, however Alejandro reveals his two secrets. thumb|175pxHe stands up, showing his legs have completely woken up, and then takes out the idol that he had stolen. As Alejandro now had immunity, his sole vote against Heather means she is the one who is instead eliminated. Despite Alejandro's success in getting revenge, his actions are not without consequences, and his entire team turns on him in the next episode. During the boxing challenge, Alejandro is pitted against his older brother José, who he despise. At first they seem evenly matched, but all this changes when José mocks Heather, angering Alejandro and allowing him to clobber his brother and winning the challenge. He also declares his feelings for Heather in the confessional, and how he defended her name. thumb|left|220pxFollowing the merge in You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Alejandro finds himself without an ally. Despite this disadvantage, he still snatch victory in the challenge from Gwen and Courtney. After the challenge, Alejandro accepts an offer from "Mike" to form an alliance, due to liking how "unexpected" the offer was. However in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Alejandro comes to realize Mike is not who he seems. After coming across a DVD called "Mal's Greatest Hits", Alejandro discovers that Mike is actually Mal, and is the culprit behind the destruction of several of the contestants' belongings, as well as being responsible for a large number of crimes throughout the season. He also discovers that Mal attempted to frame him for rigging the votes against Cameron in the previous episode. Alejandro quickly heads to the cabins and plants the evidence underneath Mike's bed for Cameron to discover. Having secured his safety for the time being, Alejandro keeps the DVD as an "insurance policy." Now realizing how big of a threat Alejandro is, Mal prioritizes getting rid of the Spaniard. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Mal tricks the other contestants into thinking Alejandro was the one who let Cameron fall, and being responsible for manipulating Cameron into kissing Courtney to break apart her relationship with Scott. Meanwhile Alejandro races against Mal to warn the others about the truth, but is either thwarted by Mal or arrives too late. With everyone voting against him, Alejandro is eliminated. Before taking the Flush of Shame, he makes one final attempt to warn Zoey about Mal, and gives her the riddle that the "truth lies in the art". Although she does not understand his warning at first, she eventually finds the DVD hidden in one of the paintings, and finally discovers Mal for who he is. thumb|220pxAlejandro returns to the finale as one of Mal's helpers, along with Heather. It's revealed that after their eliminations, Heather and Alejandro have finally made up, and have started dating, much to Chris' shock and disgust. They spend the entire duration of the episode making out instead of helping Mal. Eventually, Chris becomes fed up and changes the challenge, so that the prize money becomes up for grabs for anyone. Upon hearing this, Alejandro and Heather turn on each other and start fighting. However his efforts are thwarted by Mike (who has finally regained control of his body) and gives him one of Fang's teeth. This causes the mutant shark to chase after Alejandro in a fashion similar to what he did with Scott in the previous season. After one of the finalists pulls out the sword and wins the season, the island begins to sink. Heather is frustrated that they've been cheated of a million dollars again, but Alejandro comforts her saying that they have each other. However, their moment is interrupted by Fang, who startings chasing them, forcing them to swim for their lives again. Trivia *Alejandro is the only first-generation male to compete on only one season of the show. *Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, as revealed in Slap Slap Revolution. "Burromuerto" means "dead donkey" in Spanish. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro reveals that he has an IQ of 163. Izzy also revealed her IQ on the show, claiming it is 188. *Alejandro can speak three different languages; English, Spanish, and Japanese. *Alejandro has started off the most amount of songs in Total Drama World Tour, seven to be exact. *These songs are Lovin' Time, it's reprise, Rowin' Time, Sea Shanty Mix, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Versus. *As revealed in Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro is six feet tall. He is the only contestant to have his height revealed as of yet. *He is the only contestant with more than two voice actors, as Marco Grazzini voiced him throughout Total Drama World Tour, Keith Oliver voiced him in the Drama Machine, and Alex House will voice him in Total Drama All Stars. *Alejandro is the second contestant with more than one voice actor. *Not counting alternate endings, Alejandro is the only winner of a season that has not beaten all of the other contestants in the series, as he technically did not beat the seven contestants who did not even compete in Total Drama World Tour. *He played a role in eliminating Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Courtney, Blaineley, Duncan, and Cody. Gallery Alejandro Burromuerto.png Tdas robot 174x252.png TotalDramaOnline-Alejandro-1-.png Tdas alejandro 174x252.png Alejandro with instrument2.png Badge003.PNG ''' Total Drama Action' AlejandroShovesCody.png|Alejandro pushes Cody out of his way. AlejandroRejectsChris.png|Alejandro rejects Chris' high-five. Manhunt69.png|Alejandro tries to open the envelope to see who wins "Best Reality Ensemble.” CFRAlejandro.png|Alejandro reveals who wins the Gemmie Award. Manhunt72.png|Alejandro driving in the special. AlejandroFilmLot.png|Alejandro at the abandoned film lot. Rtetgg.png|Alejandro reveals that there was never actually a Total Drama Dirtbags. AlejandroConf.png|Alejandro using the confessional for the first time. ' Total Drama World Tour' HeatherAlejandro001-1-.png|Alejandro taunting Heather in the theme song. WalkLikeAnEgyptian004-1-.png|Alejandro getting off the bus. 638px-CFWU-8-1-.png|Alejandro charms Bridgette and Lindsay during Come Fly With Us. AlejandroJump-1-.png|Alejandro swiftly climbing up the pyramid. AlejandroSwear-1-.png|Alejandro cursing about his team in the confessional. Alemot-1-.png|Alejandro motivating his team. WLAE19-1-.png|Alejandro blows a kiss to Heather. 639px-RT-2-1-.png|Alejandro starts Rowin' Time while holding his team's goat. SuperCrazyHappy01-1-.png|Alejandro charms his panda, "Ting-Ting." CART1012051000004974 010 640x360-1-.jpg|Alejandro charms his panda. ShirtOffHQ-1-.png|Alejandro takes his shirt off in order to use it on Bridgette, keeping her warm in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. TDWT5 08-1-.jpg|Alejandro is impressed with Heather's strategy to "befriend" Sierra. 0Shot1-1-.png|Alejandro in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" 20110721154840!Scaryal-1-.png|Alejandro doesn't like Owen's remark of needing "an Ale-hand, bro." 636px-EK - Alejandro-1-.jpg|Alejandro singins in "Eine Kleine". AlejandroScold.jpg|Noah scolds Alejandro for flirting with Leshawna while they practice dancing for the challenge. OneByOne.png|"One by one, they’ll all go down."'' TotalDramaRankings23-1-.jpg|Alejandro after Owen punches him in his sleep. Aso.jpg|Alejandro rescues Owen from his cocoon. LetsGetThisOverWith.png|Alejandro, Noah and Owen discuss how to get the last piece of their statue. Ehuas.png|Alejandro sings Sea Shanty Mix. Newfoundland alejandro noah jerd mclean.png|Alejandro and Noah can't understand Jerd's accent. Axgea.png|Alejandro saves Gwen to get the treasure chains during the first challenge. As4.png|Alejandro wearing his ponytail. Alc5.png|Alejandro is annoyed at Owen and Noah's stupidity. Als3.png|Alejandro is captured by the Ripper. Als0i.png|Alejandro puts his hair in a ponytail using his feet in order to frustrate Heather. Greece alejandro failed.png|Alejandro hits his head against a hurdle and loses to Heather after showing off and losing his focus. WatchingOwen.PNG|Duncan helps get the alien away from Alejandro. Duncan&AlOwenCarry.JPG|Alejandro and Duncan have to carry Owen after he faints. Australia alejandro helps courtney.png|Alejandro helps Courtney onto her emu in Picnic at Hanging Dork. Jealous.png|Alejandro's upset reaction to Heather's flirting. Australia team chris is really hot wins.png|Alejandro wins the challenge by shearing the correct sheep. Alejandrocookie.png|Alejandro showing what he will do to Courtney. Captura.JPG|Alejandro rips his shirt off in an attempt to pull the boat. 69-3.png|"Ale-hunk-dro." Heatheralealejandro.png|Alejandro carrying Heather on the tightrope. AlejandroPleased.PNG|Alejandro is satisfied with Owen's elimination. Chinese Fake-Out (1).png|Alejandro tells Heather he knows that the "marriage" is fake. AleCourt 2.jpg|Alejandro flirts with Courtney to gain her trust. DuncanAlejandroRocketPowerMoment.PNG|Alejandro and Duncan race across the Great Wall. Al jumping yea...png|Alejandro jumping over the dynamite. ChrisPeeksFromWall.PNG|Alejandro and Duncan argue over who won, but Chris tells them that there is no prize for the winner. IMG 0942.png|Alejandro reveals that he gets squeamish easily. AleHeatherDunknife.PNG|Alejandro, Heather and Duncan in economy class after losing the challenge in Chinese Fake-Out. AFS - Alejandro.JPG|Alejandro smiling after "completing" the gourd-breaking challenge. MahArm.PNG|Alejandro gets punched by Duncan in Wake Up. GiggityGiggity.PNG|Al and Duncan escape the quicksand. 73-8.png|Alejandro and Duncan search for Ezekiel. AlTranqued.jpg|Alejandro gets hit with a tranquilizer ball. Alejandroweirdheaded.PNG|Al begins to recover from the tranquilizer ball. Huggingtimeisover.png|Alejandro and Heather fake their hatred for each other. CodySittingInAlejandrosLap.PNG|Alejandro tries to get Cody off of him. Alejandrorunover.PNG|Alejandro, flattened by a boulder. Coconut TDWT.jpg|Alejandro pulls a coconut out of Owen's carved head. IMG 0963.png|Alejandro sing in Condor. Heatherblushes.PNG|Heather blushes at Alejandro. AD - Heather and Alejandro.JPG|Alejandro teases Heather about her choice to bring him to the first class section of the plane as part of her previous reward. 9fe05ec3.jpg|Alejandro uses the surveillance camera footage to put together an incriminating photo. AD - Sierra and Alejandro.JPG|Sierra accosts Alejandro in Awwwwww, Drumheller. IMG 0892.png|Alejandro gets electrocuted by the electric chair. IMG 0883.png|Alejandro and his dinosaur, the Allosaurus. Alejandrotouchesfireya'll.PNG|Alejandro reaches into the fire. Alejandrovotes.PNG|Alejandro discovers that he would have been eliminated. Geoffdrawsonalejandro.PNG|Geoff adds some rather unflattering features to Alejandro's picture in Hawaiian Style. Alejandro destroyed.PNG|Alejandro speaks in the destroyed confessional. Mexico alejandro truck.png|Alejandro taunts the other contestants about his lead in the challenge. Sasquatchanakwa Kiss Alejandro.png|Sasquatchanakwa kisses Alejandro in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Mexico alejandro ezekiel train.png|Alejandro brings Ezekiel onto the train after finding him in a crate and letting him out. Alshockedheather.jpg|Alejandro is surprised when he sees Heather about to jump down onto him. Voting for me just wasn't right.png|Alejandro sing'' I'm Gonna Make Itin'' . HandA.png|Heather falls on top of Alejandro. Cody vs Alejandro swordfish.png|Alejandro sword fights with swordfish with Cody. Alejandro hawaii.PNG|Alejandro in the Hawaiian confessional. HP - Alejandro and Heather.JPG|Alejandro and Heather during the start of the final challenge. Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-16h08m10s252.png|Alejandro wearing a coconut bra. Alejandro2.jpg|Alejandro sing'' Versus''. JoséAlwaysHasToWin!!.PNG|Alejandro snaps at Heather about his brother, José. LookingForThisAl.PNG|With a devious smile, Alejandro is the first one to reach the peak of the volcano. AlejandroSnakeTongue.PNG|Alejandro gets ready to kiss a pineapple. HeatherCatchesUpToAl.PNG|Alejandro realizes Heather has caught up with him. Hawaii heather alejandro evil love.png|Alejandro kisses Heather... Heatherkneeal.png|...only to be betrayed by her seconds later. HP - AlternateEndingAlejandroDeservesIt.PNG|Alejandro demands to get what's coming to him. ARGH.PNG|Alejandro runs by after being trampled by the contestants and burned by lava. BurnedAL.jpg|Alejandro's scorched remains after being hit by the volcano's lava. BurnedAL2.jpg|The last glimpse of Alejandro's face before the cyborg face plate is placed on him. Star wars.png|Alejandro in a new robotic body after being severely burned by the lava. ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Alejandro, still in the Drama Machine, holding Heather. ' Total Drama All-Stars''' RedVsAl.png|Alejandro fighting against Zoey in the theme song. DramaMachine.png|Alejandro, in the Drama Machine, using the confessional. ScottJump.png|The Robot with the other villains. RobojandroCliff1.png|Alejandro, in the Drama Machine on top of a cliff in Total Drama All-Stars. TheDramaMachineSparks.png|The Drama Machine sparks after being attacked by Fang and the other sharks. Descubres.png|The Drama Machine explodes.... AlejandroOutoftheMachine.png|...releasing Alejandro. Alejandro confesionaidd.png|Alejandro is finally recovered after being in the Drama Machine for over a year. HvsV 8.png|however, his legs no longer work, due to him being motionless for a year. Vitoriaparalosvultures.png|Alejandro and Jo win the first challenge, making the team immune. TDAS Peanut Gallery.png|Alejandro and the rest of the Villainous Vultures get to watch the elimination ceremony. Alejandro festeja.png|Alejandro and the rest of the team except Gwen celebrate their victory. Evil dread (6).png|Alejandro gets a massage. Evil dread (7).png|Heather and Alejandro with the masseuse. Ep2TDASPic1.png|Alejandro finds a piece to the Vultures' puzzle. Crushed crab.png|Alejandro crushes a crab pinching his feet... Hold your breath eh scream.png|...and holds his scream of pain. LegsWork.png|Alejandro reveals that his legs weren't asleep at all. D&A-Loser.png|Duncan and Alejandro in the loser cabin. Totally grossy.png|Alejandro is the first contestant taken down by Zoey. 4.1.png|Alejandro and Scott wake up after hearing a strange noise. 4.21.png|Alejandro is the first person on his team to eat... 4.22.png|...and also the first one to test the booby traps. Food Fright Alejandro.png|Alejandro takes the salad spinner... 4.26.png|...completes the obstacle course... Al survives.png|...and manages to hold onto his puke. Aleheather-tdas4.png|Heather tags Alejandro into the final part of the challenge. AlVSSam.png|Sam catches up to Alejandro. Sam vs Alejandro.png|Sam vs. Alejandro in the Salad Spinner. FoodFrightAleSam.png|Alejandro tries to stop Sam from winning... 4.46.png|...but lets him go after a bee stings his "sexy cheek." WhistleWhileYouEat.png|Heather yells at Alejandro for whistling from his nose while eating. Moonmadness4.png|Alejandro reveals that he is trying to distract Heather. StillCared.png|Alejandro saves Heather after she slips. Alliance between villains.png|Heather and Alejandro form an alliance. Beautiful faces.png|Alejandro is going to betray Heather and he calls her beautiful. First egg.png|The Villainous Vultures have the first egg. Noyou6tdas.png|Alejandro uses the immunity idol, eliminating Heather as a result. You stole it.png|Alejandro reveals that he stole her idol as a surprise to everyone. Heathertdasno6.png|Thanks to Alejandro's vote against her, Heather is now eliminated. Lets start dating.png|Now that Alejandro has exacted revenge for season three. Rejected alejandro.png|Alejandro is pushed off the seat by Heather. 7.4.png|Alejandro says he's happy about being able to walk on his feet again. Alejandro Scott Albertha.png|Scott tells Alejandro about his sister Albertha. 7.6.png|Alejandro tells he dreamed about his older brother, José. 7.22.png|Alejandro spins the wheel. AleVsJose.png|Alejandro and José fight each other... Alejandro-jose-box-TDAS7.png|...till Alejandro gains confidence to fight back. Alejose.png|Alejandro wins the fight. Alejandro tells Heather to call him.png|Alejandro tells Heather to call him, while he's in the confessional. Al and Cam.png|Cameron asks Alejandro how he survived on Boney Island. 8.22.png|Alejandro's boat engine stalls. 8.26.png|Alejandro's boat starts working again. 8.36.png|Alejandro's boat engine stalls again... 8.37.png|...but he's still able to win the challenge. Alejandrowins.jpg|Alejandro wins and can share his reward. Mal Al.png|"Mike" makes an alliance with Alejandro. 9.1.png|Alejandro enjoys his time in the McLean Spa Hotel... 9.2.png|...until Chris appears in the hot tub. 9.3.png|Alejandro discovers the monitor room. TDAS Alejandro 12.png|"Anything you can do I can do better, and look better doing it." - Alejandro 9.10.png|Alejandro, Courtney and Cameron make a deal with Chef. Alejandro is a lone wolf.png|Alejandro turns down Gwen's offer to be partners. No! Not my boot!.png|Alejandro's foot gets wedged in between a rock. Adios beautiful botas.png|Alejandro finally frees his foot, leaving his boot behind. 9.16.png|Ezekiel grabs Alejandro. 9.22.png|Alejandro is sent to Boney Island by Gwen. Al With His Plan To Expose Mal.jpg|Alejandro in the confessional has a DVD of Mal's secrets hidden in the hotel as evidence. 5pushups.png|Being the last one to arrive, Alejandro has to do fifty pushups. WatchYourBack.png|Mal warns Alejandro to watch his back. Hahamalisbad.png|Alejandro warns Mal that he will soon reveal a DVD of his evil acts to the others... Malisstronger.png|... but Mal isn't afraid of Alejandro and easily overpowers him. Whatsuptheere.png|Mal tells Zoey he was just helping Alejandro to get up. Al's Warning.png|Alejandro tries to warn Gwen about Mal. Ouch.png|However he gets hit in the face with a tire. Hmmmaybelater.png|Alejandro tries to warn Scott about Mal... ElectricScott.png|...but decides to tell him later, since Scott was electrocuted at the time. Hahalicarice.png|Alejandro manages to save himself from Mal's trap. Alxmikelol.png|Alejandro jumps on Mal. Svetlana.png|Mal uses Svetlana's strength to his advantage. Thetruthis.png|Alejandro tries to explain to Zoey who Mike truly is. Alleeachesagain.png|Alejandro is attacked by leeches. Alejandro losing his temper.png|Alejandro becomes furious at Mal... Alpowermode.png|...and flings off the leeches in a burst of rage. Alisback.png|Alejandro is back in the course. Togetherwillpasshim.png|"Mike" tells Zoey that together they will pass Alejandro. Alisinlead.png|Alejandro is still in the lead. ZipLinee.png|Mal jumps on Alejandro, letting Zoey pass. Malasksforthedvs.png|Mal asks for the DVD which he refuses to tell... Theyfall.png|...before they both fall into the lake. Malcheerrs.png|Mal cheers for Zoey, while an angry Alejandro stares at him. Alisoutt.png|Alejandro is eliminated. Aleflush.PNG|Alejandro takes The Flush Of Shame while still trying to warn Zoey about Mal. AlejandroFOS.png|Heather shows up much to Alejandro's surprise. HGA TFW.png|Alejandro, Cameron, Gwen and Heather fall out of their balloons. Heather & Alejandro making out.png|Heather and Alejandro almost making out, before being interrupted by Chris. Aleheathertoxicboat.png|Alejandro and Heather crossing the Toxic River in a wooden boat. Aleather.PNG|Heather and Alejandro making out. HA13b.png|Heather and Alejandro fighting for the million dollars. 13.12.png|Alejandro and Heather swim away from Fang. Alejandro Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants Categoría:Villainous Vultures Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants